This specification is directed generally to determining a triggering event of a user, selecting media relevant to the triggering event, and providing the selected media to the user.
A user may have access to a number of media (photos or videos) that remind the user of past experiences and/or that may inform a user's current or upcoming experiences. For example, photos of the user and/or other photos may be accessible to the user that remind the user of a recent trip to Paris. However, a user may infrequently search for such photos, may be unable to locate such photos, and/or may not recognize such photos may remind the user of past experiences and/or inform the user of current or upcoming experiences.